


Secret Santa

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gangsey, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is a Good Boyfriend, Ronan dreaming, Secret Santa, Soft Ronan Lynch, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: The Gangsey draw secret Santa
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I was so close to not writing this, but I watched part of Maggie Stiefvater's seminar then tried to write and this is the result. I am pretty happy with this one, I hope you all like it.

The Barns became home for Adam, Ronan, Opal and Chainsaw. Gradually the Lynch family keepsakes became the Lynch-Parrish family keepsakes. Niall and Aurora’s belongings were still around and so were the childhood things of Matthew and Declan, a lot of them had been stored safely to make way for new family memories. A year ago, Adam and Ronan remodeled the kitchen with an even split of dream things and traditional things. One of Adam’s favourite dream things was the dining table. The wood stove was a very close second, making every feel that they were at the perfect temperature.

It was early December, Blue and Gansey had visited for dinner. They gathered around the table, outside snow softly fell, muting the world outside. 

“Let’s pull our secret Santa,” Blue exclaimed. The four of them had drawn a secret Santa for many years now, an idea that stemmed when they were younger and half of the group had significantly less money than the other half. Adam pulled the magnetic notepad off the fridge and tore the grocery list from the top page. He handed the pad to Blue with a pen and she wrote out all of their names, before dropping them into a clean bowl that had been left on the table. Shaking it, she handed the bowl to Gansey. He pulled out a name and handed the bowl to Adam who took one and handed the bowl to Ronan. Ronan handed the bowl and final slip of paper back to Blue. Each of the friends tried to subtly read the name on their slip. 

“I have myself.” Gansey admitted. Everyone put their names back into the bowl, Blue shook it and they passed the bowl around again. 

“Again,” Blue sighed, “I picked myself this time.” Ronan had Adam’s name and was already thinking up different gifts he could get him. 

“No, just pick someone and switch,” he complained. 

“That won’t work, two of us will know who each other has and it’ll be too easy to work out. It’s called secret for a reason.” Adam reasoned. With a huff, Ronan put Adam’s name back into the bowl, trying to fold it in a certain way that he’d know which one it was without looking. They passed the bowl around again. Everyone checked their names, Ronan’s trick hadn’t worked. He had Blue.

It wasn’t long until Blue and Gansey bid the others goodnight and left for the drive home. Ronan and Adam headed into the living room to watch some TV before they went to bed. Chainsaw was already curled up in a cat tree that Ronan had bought her so she could hide from Opal. Opal still hadn’t come inside for the night. Ronan sat down on the sofa, turning the TV on. Adam laid down, putting his head in Ronan’s lap and pulling a blanket from the back of the sofa over himself. Ronan straightened out the blanket a little and began mindlessly running his fingers through Adam’s hair. Within fifteen minutes, Adam was fast asleep. Ronan looked down at him, his heart bottomed out, stopped for a second and then picked up speed, the same way it did every time he looked at Adam. A plan formed quicker than Ronan thought possible. He awkwardly pulled his phone out of his pocket, making slow movements so he didn’t wake Adam and typed out a text to Blue and Gansey. 

BLUE, GANSEY,RONAN

RONAN - I need whichever one of you has Parrish to switch with me. -10:42pm

BLUE - Not the point of SECRET santa, Ronan -10:43pm

RONAN - and I need you both here in two weeks time -10.43pm

GANSEY - Wait, why?? -10.44pm

RONAN - I’m going to do it -10.45pm

BLUE- ……? -10.47pm

GANSEY- Really? Are you sure? -10.47pm

RONAN - Why would I not be sure? -10.48pm

RONAN- Do you know something I don’t know about Parrish? -10.48pm

RONAN- Dick, I swear to God -10.48pm

GANSEY - I didn’t mean that. I just wanted to be sure that you were -10.49pm

RONAN - Of course I’m fucking sure -10.49pm

BLUE, RONAN

BLUE - I’ll switch with you, who did you have? -10.48pm

RONAN - Myself - 10.49pm

BLUE - Really Ronan?! -10.49pm

RONAN - I wasn’t drawing it again! -10.50pm

BLUE,GANSEY, RONAN

BLUE- We’ll be there, of course we will, right Gansey? -10.50pm

GANSEY - Absolutely. Wouldn’t miss it. - 10.50pm 

GANSEY- Are you going to tell your brothers? -10.51pm

RONAN- Let’s not complicate things. -10.51pm

Ronan tossed his phone onto the arm of the sofa and looked down at Adam again praying that his plan would come together. 

Ronan’s first task was to dream a ring for Adam. He waited for Adam to leave for work the next day and headed off to the barn he kept for dreaming. He shut the door firmly behind him and locked it, knowing that if Opal saw what he was trying to dream she’d ruin the surprise. Ronan settled himself on the chair he had in there and closed his eyes. When he awoke, a pair of matching rings made indentations in his palm. They had a dark wooden band sandwiched between two thin titanium bands, inscribed in the wood were the words Tamquam alter idem.Ronan felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, they were perfect. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face for the next fortnight, so much so that Adam had begun to get suspicious. 

“What have you done wrong?” he asked the night before Gansey and Blue were due to visit and exchange Secret Santa gifts. 

“I haven’t done anything wrong.” Ronan paused, “well, not recently anyway. I’m just happy with the way things are right now, is that a crime?” Adam felt guilty for the accusation and hugged Ronan from behind, resting his head on Ronan’s broad, muscled back. 

“I’m glad you’re happy. I’m happy too, never been happier.” Adam mumbled against Ronan.

The next night, Ronan felt like he was going to throw up. He’d spent the entire day texting Gansey his ‘what ifs’ until Blue took Gansey’s phone and told Ronan to get over himself and put on his big boy pants. They arrived at seven with their presents and a dessert. Ronan had cooked dinner. He had a bottle of champagne hidden in the basement, for a cliche drink after Adam, hopefully, accepted. 

“Let’s do the Secret Santa before we eat, it’ll keep for a little while, right Ronan?” Blue was almost as anxious about Adam’s answer as Ronan was. 

“Still has half an hour to go, at least. We have plenty of time for gifts.” Ronan agreed, now just wanting the deed to be done. 

“We should put them all in the centre of the table one by one so no one knows who the Santa was.” Adam suggested. 

“Ours are already on the island with whoever’s is there. Why don’t we just close our eyes and the last person can go get theirs, we know it’s one of you two at least.” Gansey suggested. Ronan, Blue and Gansey all closed their eyes until they heard Adam leave the room and then reopened them. 

“How are you feeling?” Gansey asked, 

“Like I’m going to hurl.” Ronan whispered back. They heard Adam’s footsteps on the stairs and closed their eyes again. 

“Are we ready? Can we open our eyes?” Blue dramatically called out to the room. Everybody said they were fine and opened their eyes. They were about to open presents when Ronan decided he should call Opal in for dinner too. He had hidden a few chocolate bars wrapped up in his pocket for her and had put them on the island with the other gifts. Gansey opened his gift first and received a subscription to a history magazine. Blue had been given some hair dye and multiple packets of new hair clips. Ronan had been given headphones with four-leaf clovers printed on them. Opal was beginning to get agitated so Ronan let her open her chocolate bars next. His palms had started to sweat knowing that next, Adam would be opening his gift. 

Adam pulled the small rectangular gift towards himself and edge by edge removed the gaudy paper. The box was simple, rectangular and wooden. Inside the box, was a folded sheet of paper.

“Read it out loud,” Blue encouraged. 

“Adam,” he read, “since the day I saw you pushing that bike towards the school, I knew you were the one for me. It took us a long time, but eventually we got to where we are now. We are both free to be who we really are and I love you so much for being exactly you. I love our family, I love you and the only way you could make me any happier is if you..” Adam gasped as Ronan dropped to one knee and held the smaller of the two rings he’d dreamed out to heaven.

“It says, the only way you could make me any happier is if you say yes to becoming my husband.” Ronan finished for Adam. Adam stared down at Ronan in total surprise. “Well, Parrish, what do you say?” Finally Adam nodded and the floodgates opened. All four of the friends had tears streaming down their faces. Ronan stood up and crushed Adam into a hug, reaching out, he held Adam’s face to his as they kissed hard. He slid the ring onto Adam’s finger and kissed his hand. The celebrations were interrupted by the sound of the oven timer going off, letting the friends know that dinner was ready. They served up and sat at the table to eat. Ronan had put his ring on too. He and Adam held hands beneath the table as Gansey poured the champagne into glasses and they all toasted to Ronan and Adam’s health and happiness.


End file.
